


Car gay all my toy bone

by Hazazel



Series: Google recognition is messing up [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, mentionned oinoya, side kageken, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to have a bone to pick with somebody (figurative, informal speech) : to have a reason or want to argue with somebody</p><p>Oikawa is very good at doing this and Kageyama is rightfully perplexed when he doesn't even try to make a joke on how Hinata didn't grow up at all, or how his frown hasn't gotten any better. And then Oikawa asks him if he wants to go see a movie. Kageyama thinks it's a very funny way to start an argument, not that he hasn't seen worse, but then his mind freezes so the tought get lost anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car gay all my toy bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yatotoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatotoro/gifts).



> Hello ! Second OS of this series and this time it's Kageyama's turn to suffer (it's a lie, this series has probably the lowest angst rate I've ever written, seriously)  
> Again, thanks to the amazing [Yato](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for allowing me to use [this post](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/post/142731883922/haikyuu-character-names-as-recognized-by-google) as a prompt ! I hope you enjoy !

This isn't Tobio's day. He didn't do anything, though. He's sure, he checked. No need to be so mean.

Hinata has been staring at him for ten solid seconds, Tsukishima is doing the same, Yachi squealed and fell over. He doesn't know _what_ , but maybe he _did_ do something bad.

“Tobio-chan, I kind of asked you to get into this car about a minute ago and you still haven't moved ? I don't have all day, ok, just open his door before I change my mind and leave you here.”

Tobio _wants_ to be left here. Hinata started blabbering questions Tobio can't answer, and it's going too fast for him now. He's just as lost as everyone, ok ? Tobio _doesn't know_ why Oikawa decided to pay him a visit in the middle of the Monday practise session.

It's true that they've been talking lately, a lot, and it's a surprise, but a good one – a great one, a surprise that makes the tip of his ears glow red whenever he hears the soft ping of a skype message coming in. even though Oikawa never did send all the texts he swore he'd send, but Tobio figures that he can't complain when he's getting so much already and – he's overthinking again, isn't he. Hinata taught him that it usually didn't lead to the smartest decisions – try asking someone, right. Someone responsible, like, the captain of the team. Right. Captain.

Yamaguchi is now out of the gym too, and the first years are whispering questions very _very_ loudly – “Captain Yamaguchi, why is someone talking to Kageyama ? He shouldn't get into the car, this guy looks weird” – yes, _Oikawa fucking does_. No, no, breathe, calm down.

Oikawa also looks annoyed, which is bad, so Tobio decides getting in the car can't hurt after all. Oikawa looks pleased – that's good, that's – not his fault if Tobio has this response ingrained into him but he's happy he at least managed to do one thing right. Oikawa so rarely smiles at him he _must_ have done something right.

“Wow, I thought you'd never get in. I already talked to your captain, it's ok if I borrow you for today. Buckle up ! What took you so long anyway ?”

Oikawa is rambling – so it's safer not to answer. There are pictures on the control panel. Most are of Oikawa – Tobio figures this much wouldn't change, even with him in university. Some are of his team. _Former_ team. They all look happy, a bit annoyed that Oikawa is taking pictures, maybe. It reminds Tobio of his own team – he's doing something right, then, team bonding and everything. That's a relief. Oikawa was always here to help him, after all, even when he thought he didn't.

Some pictures, though, aren't really what Tobio expected to find. There is Nishinoya on several of them (and Oikawa, but let's not focus on this when Tobio is _just next to him_ while Oikawa is _driving_ _him_ somewhere). Nishinoya in his pyjamas (with Oikawa in an alien onesie that makes look way too good for the ugly piece of clothing it is), with nail polish (and Oikawa holding the brush, a wide pleased grin on his face), with whiskers (Oikawa with whiskers _too_ – Tobio doesn't know how to feel about this). Lots of couple pictures. There is even a heart doodled on the gear lever.

“This car is gay.”

“And you just got in ! Seriously, what is my life, Tobio-chan.”

 

* * *

 

[From: Tobio ♥（ﾉ´∀`）] ok but look it wasn't a date, noya senpai just forced him to take me out as an apology, because he found out about the fake movie night oikawa invited me to

[From: Catma] so he took u to the movies

[From: Tobio ♥（ﾉ´∀`）] yeah, that was the point

[From: Catma] and then for ice cream

[From: Tobio ♥（ﾉ´∀`）] yeah, and then he walked me home, i think we held hands at some point but i was confused

[From: Catma] tobio this was completely a date

[From: Catma] u didn't tell me he had a crush on u

[From: Tobio ♥（ﾉ´∀`）] i didn't know!!!

[From: Catma] how did u not know i live in tokyo and i knew

[From: Catma] nevermind, u wouldnt notice even with a neon sign in front of ur face

[From: Catma] are u going to date him?

[From: Tobio ♥（ﾉ´∀`）] i don't know??? i'm already dating you and probably shouyou and like maybe lev so i don't know

[From: Tobio ♥（ﾉ´∀`）] why wasn't he just pouting like usual this is too complicated

[From: Catma] agreed

[From: Catma] hey do u wanna hear bout my new game?

[From: Tobio ♥（ﾉ´∀`）] i think shouyou already told me all about it but go on anyway

[From: Catma] nah, new one

[From: Catma] dont think too much about things, ull know what he wants eventually

[From: Tobio ♥（ﾉ´∀`）] yeah, thanks kenma

[From: Tobio ♥（ﾉ´∀`）] so, this game

**Author's Note:**

> \- Guess who renamed Kenma on Kageyama's phone while he was gone to the bathroom. Oikawa's jokes are so lame.  
> -I have this hc that Kenma is just soooo lazy when it comes to texting, they write half in text language and never use capital letters _ever_ (except for one cute text, all in caps, about getting a collector version of their favourite game that Kuroo printed out and keeps in his photo album)  
>  -Kageyama on the other hand is quite relaxed when talking through screens and will often use lots, lots of punctuation. Hinata thinks it's hilarious and very sweet.  
> \- Kageyama is forever anxious but Oikawa kind of forgot that all of Karasuno wasn't hyper, after hanging out with Noya for so long, so he almost panicked when Kageyama kept not talking until he realised he'd just been holding his hand for like half of the walk home and maybe a surprise date wasn't the smoothest thing when trying to apologise for causing distress ? Anyway it worked so Oikawa acted smug until Iwaizumi reminded him Kageyama never answered his texts (turns out Oikawa had the wrong number and had been sending whiny texts to a poor man who thought it was better to ignore the pouty monster than tell him he was not talking to the right person, RIP anon man)  
> I have way too many hc for this series, but you can't stop meee


End file.
